


Wouldn't It Be Fun?

by Violsva



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Creepy Obsessive Fantasies, Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, Various Dark Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Dottie rebuilding, again.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Dottie Underwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Wouldn't It Be Fun?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6817680#cmt6817680); more three sentence fills can be found at my [shortfic](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/shortfic) tag on Dreamwidth.

She needs to rebuild everything around herself _again_ , and even if she manages it she knows it won’t be what she really wants. She wants space to spread out, space that is hers, space where she can imagine finally having Peggy at her mercy, making her beg for the fundamentals of life, making her sleep for weeks like a dog at her feet, making her _hers_ , and watching her still always trying to fight back.

Instead she has a cramped shoebox apartment and a clammy-handed “theatrical agent” who thinks she’s a naïve would-be starlet, and plans, so so many plans.


End file.
